


Angel in disguise

by itsmeyourvenicebitch



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Cheerleader Lydia, F/M, High School, bratty Lydia, halloween party, post breakup, rich girl Lydia, stiles as Captain Jack Sparrow, stydia as exes, wig and all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmeyourvenicebitch/pseuds/itsmeyourvenicebitch
Summary: Stiles dresses up as Captain Jack Sparrow to win back his ex.
Relationships: Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 10





	Angel in disguise

**Author's Note:**

> LYDIA AND STILES ARE BOTH DEFINITELY OOC IN THIS! I REPEAT! If anything this pertains to more season 1 Lydia and a Stiles that I created in my head. We always see nerdy spastic Stiles and more dominant Lydia, so I wanted to explore the more bratty younger Lydia with the more cool and collected Stiles.

Fuck. Lydia really had him doing this. Well technically no she didn’t. Technically Stiles was well aware of his ex girlfriends endless love for Johnny Depp, more specifically his role as Captain Jack Sparrow in the movie Pirates of the Caribbean. 

Stiles gulped as he looked at himself in the mirror in his room for what felt like the millionth time. Tonight was Lydia’s famous Halloween party that occurred every year. And yes, Stiles had went out to buy a costume as Jack Sparrow to win over his ex.

Stiles wasn’t invited.

Their break up had been terrible. Stiles complained Lydia was too jealous and that it was just because she was younger and more immature than him. 

Lydia claimed Stiles was too jealous of the football players that would always flirt with her during cheer practice. 

They were the typical high school couple, Stiles was a senior while Lydia was a junior. Her age definitely showed even though she tried to act older than she was which was yet another reason they broke up. 

They’d both been popular, everyone wanted to be them or be with them. While Stiles wasn’t on the football team, he was on the lacrosse team which had just as much attention at their school.

Lydia was captain of the cheerleading team, participated in various after school clubs which boosted her gpa. When they were together they’d had a million study dates, which usually resulted in Lydia helping Stiles with his algebraic equations. 

Now that they were broken up, he wanted to woe the girl back into his arms. Yes she could be bratty, spoiled, and rude but he missed her. 

She was his little strawberry, and he missed her. 

So with one final look into his full length mirror, he fixed his wig quickly, the dreads falling into his mouth but he knew Lydia would just melt when she saw him. He grabbed his keys from his dresser before jogging down the steps to his Jeep.

It was already 11, the party would be at max capacity so it’d be easy to get inside. Lydia’s dad was often away on business but spoiled her beyond belief. Stiles was sure there would be bodyguards outside since Lydia’s dad funded her parties. 

Luckily no one but Lydia would know his disguise considering it was for her. Stiles parked quickly in the long stretched out driveway. 

His wig was beyond itchy and the night better end with Lydia peppering kisses all over his face for all his hard work. 

Stiles shoved his keys in his loose pants as he cleared his throat before exiting his Jeep. There were drunk teenagers sprinkled around outside, the doors to the house were wide open. No bodyguards. 

Ok, this shouldn’t be too hard. 

Stiles grinned as he made it into the house without any interruptions. 

“Stiles!” He hears the voice of his, very drunk best friend call. As soon as he looked up, Scott was standing in front of him with his arms around not one, but two girls. 

Shit. “How’d you know it was me?”.

“Dude, it’s a costume. Your face doesn’t change” Scott stated dumbfounded. 

“I know but - have you seen Lydia?” Stiles choose to ask instead of explaining to his best friend he took three hours doing Captain Jack’s signature eyeliner.

He needed this to be perfect for Lydia. 

“Lydia?” Kira, Stiles recognized as one of the girls under Scott’s arm, asked. 

“And why are you looking for Lydia?” The other girl asked but he hadn’t been able to see her face because she was hiding in her costume. 

Allison. 

“Little red riding hood?” Stiles asked amused. Kira was what looked like a devil. 

“Lydia’s in the jacuzzi outside” Scott offered with a smirk. 

Stiles returned it. 

“Well then, good day’ mate” Stiles smirked, intimidating Jack’s accent and tipping his hat to them as he slid past them and made his way to Lydia’s backyard. 

He scanned the area before finding Lydia instantly. She had a little halo on top of her head and wings strapped to her back. 

An angel. 

Stiles smiled as he made his way over to the edge of the jacuzzi where she was sitting, with her legs in the water.

Stiles recognized a couple of the cheerleaders in the water with her but luckily no guys. Stiles crouched down behind her before clearing his throat.

Lydia turned to look at him in her two piece all white bikini. Stiles resisted the urge to roll his eyes at her costume being fit for swimming.

She gasped loudly before a smile took over her features. 

“Captain Jack Sparrow? What are you doing here?” She giggled and that’s when it hit him. 

Lydia was drunk. Stiles had made sure to bring a bottle of Rum with him after watching each movie three times to really get into character but now that he’d seen Lydia’s state, he definitely was going to need some.

“I heard there was a beauty finer than gold here” Stiles replied smoothly. 

He nailed the accent perfectly honestly. 

Lydia giggled again before turning her body more towards him.

“But how did you get to my house from the sea? Where’d you leave your ship?” She asked with her eyebrows furrowed.

Oh god. Lydia really thought he was Captain Jack Sparrow.

A fictional character. 

“It’s me babe” He spoke up. He stood up and offered his hand to Lydia who gladly took it.

“I know it is silly! How could I not? You’re Captain Jack Sparrow!” She exclaimed excitedly. Her arms wrapped around his neck and his rested on her hips.

“I’m Stiles” He clarified and she giggled again. 

“Jack you’re so sexy”, She leaned in and bumped their noses together before pulling back slowly, “dance with me”.

Lydia tugged him into the house,” Pirates don’t know how to dance” He stated trying to use this to his benefit.

“You’re Captain Jack Sparrow. You can do anything” She declared crossing her arms over her chest. 

Stiles tried to ignore her boobs popping up and out of her bikini top. 

“Babe”, he stated slowly, pulling her in by her hips again, “I dressed up for you. Do you like it?” He asked rubbing circles on her hips with his thumbs.

“I love it” She giggles again. Stiles smiled because at least she’s happy. He was also happy to know he was the only pirate here so he’d gotten all of Lydia’s attention. 

“But you’re forgetting -“ She started but Stiles cut her off by opening a pocket on his vest and pulling out a miniature bottle of rum. 

Lydia gasped loudly before Stiles pulled her even closer so they were flush against each other.

“I remember everything about you” He winked and she smiled. 

“Then you should remember, Jack, how much you love Rum. And you Stiles should remember how much you love my body” She stated, sliding one of his hands from her hip to grasp her bare side. 

Stiles furrowed his eyebrows as he carefully rubbed his fingers over her belly button before resting them on her side again. 

“Yeah Lyds but what’s -“ He went to ask but Lydia turned away from him and pushed everything off of the table of the den they were in. The music was too loud so no one really glanced over besides the people on the couch or around the area.

Stiles eye widened but the idea of what Lydia wanted become clear quickly as she laid herself flat on her back against the glass table. 

She extended a hand out and he took it quickly. She pulled him between her legs and he obviously had to bend down a lot.

Lydia grabbed the mini rum bottle from him before spilling some down her belly. She gasped at the coldness before laying it carefully down on the table and looking back up at Stiles.

“What are you waiting for?” She giggled and that’s all he needed to hear before pressing his lips down onto her belly and sucking the alcohol off.

Rum was bitter but him and Scott used to bet Money on who could drink a whole bottle the fastest so he was no stranger.

Lydia gasped a bit and he grabbed her hip to remind her he was right there with her as he licked at her belly button. When it was all gone he stood back up and pulled her with her.

They met in a searing kiss which was mostly teeth and lips as they were both laughing into it. Lydia slipped off of the table and Stiles barely managed to grab his Rum bottle as she dragged him off deeper into her house.

Stiles downed the rest of it quickly before putting it on one of the many flat surfaces they passed.

“Hey Captain!” Stiles turned to see his best friend, this time without Kira or Allison.

Lydia stopped and Stiles wrapped an arm around her waist.

“Hey dude” He grinned, the effects of the party beginning to show.

“Back together?” Scott grinned nodding at the two of them.

“No. I just can’t resist him like this” Lydia smiled back, wrapping an arm around Stiles neck and bringing him down to kiss the other side.

He bit back a grown and squeezed Lydia’s hip to try and assure her that they could do that after his conversation with Scott. 

Scott smirked and Lydia’s kissed turned opened mouth. 

“Where’s Kira? Allison?” Stiles asked trying to make conversation. He moved a bit from Lydia who just chased right after him.

“Upstairs waiting for me” Scott smirked but Lydia literally turned Stiles head to try and kiss him. 

Stiles groaned before moving his face having Lydia’s lips fall to his jaw. “See ya later man” He explained Lydia not even wasting another second before dragging Stiles away and up the stairs.

“Lyds” He groaned.

“No time” She whined pulling him down to kiss again. He pushed his body completely into hers and she sucked on his bottom lip. Luckily they were up the stairs so he could just carefully walk her backwards and try to find her bedroom while they’re entangled.

Her hands were trying to push his vest off and he knew there were a bunch of kids in his AP government class watching him and his ex make out but he couldn’t really care at the moment. 

Not when Lydia was trying to fall down to her knees right here. “Lyds” He groaned, glancing around at the kids who were too busy in their own lives to notice. 

He quickly pulled her up and managed to tug her into her bedroom quickly. As soon as they were in he closed the door and she shoved him back up against it. 

“You look so sexy” She breathed out untying the string on his pants and Stiles couldn’t take it anymore. He grunted and lifted Lydia before turning to her vanity. He made sure to carefully push her expensive ass make up products she doesn’t even need to the other side so none would fall and break as he sat her on the edge of it. 

He slid her bottoms down quickly and dropped them to the floor as her hands wrapped around his neck yet again to bring him down to kiss her. There tongues rubbed together instead of fighting - which was unusual for them since they always seemed to be fighting. 

His fingers began to rub up and down her slit and she started to suck on the spot his jaw and neck met. 

“Sometimes I can’t even remember why we broke up” She let out biting down and as she did that in retaliation he slid his middle finger in. He immediately curved it inside of her to hit that spot with his longest digit.

“Because I fucking love you too much” he grunted as Lydia clenched around his finger. Her hand made its way into his pants and she grasped his dick. He let out another grunt and sucked on her neck, right in the middle so she’d have to worry about covering it up. 

She wrapped her hand around him softly and tugged causing him to thrust his second finger inside of her and then a third. 

She let her head fall back and he wrapped his other hand around the small of her back, using that to help him fuck her with his fingers. Her fingers traced over his slit and spread the pre cum around. He almost fell over at site of her sticking them into her mouth. 

He started to finger fuck her even harder at that and was happy that he’d cut his nails. 

“Let me suck you off” She gasped suddenly arching her back as she came. Stiles watched her boobs go up and down at the quick motion of her breathe. He bent down to kiss the right one since it was about to spill out. 

“Nah I’m good” He shrugged rock hard. 

Lydia furrowed her eyebrows and slid off the end of the dresser before dropping down to her knees. Under her vanity was a fur rug so she wouldn’t hurt herself but Stiles shook his head.

“This was about you love” He grinned, accent returning as he dropped down to his knees in front of her. Her eyes sparkled as she tried to stick her hand back into his pants but he caught it and kissed her wrist before standing, and walking out of the room.

Leaving Lydia dumbfounded and more confused than ever. 

She would definitely have to talk to him at school tomorrow.


End file.
